Today separating disks for disk packages in centrifuge rotors are normally manufactured through pressure turning of plane disks to a desired tapering shape, for instance a conical shape. This method of manufacturing has the disadvantage that the manufacturing is expensive and time-consuming. Each separating disk has to be pressure turned individually in a pressure lathe. Another disadvantage of the pressure turning method is that it is difficult to produce irregular shapes such as protrusions in the pressure turned disk. A further disadvantage of the pressure turning method is the difficulty to achieve a sufficient surface smoothness without subsequent treatment of the surface. A poor surface smoothness can lead to deteriorated hygienic properties.